


Three-Sentence Drabbles

by Carrot_Bunny



Category: Free!
Genre: Character Death, Comedy, Drabble, Fluff, High School Musical - Freeform, M/M, Mafia AU, puppy au, yeah that too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 23:56:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4078807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carrot_Bunny/pseuds/Carrot_Bunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What started out as me celebrating hitting a triple three follower count on Tumblr ended up being a mini SouRin drabble-writing fest. Oh well, I'm not complaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three-Sentence Drabbles

Prompt by [jupiterquill](http://jupiterquill.tumblr.com/): Pfffft how about sourin+hsm because I’m trash

They’re watching the first installment on a Sunday night with Rin nestled comfortably in the crook of Sousuke’s left arm slung around his shoulders, and Troy and Gabriella’s audition scene is just beginning onscreen when suddenly Rin bursts out laughing.

Sousuke raises an eyebrow (normally Rin turns into a weepy mess at sappy romance duets, not laugh his head off), so Rin has to explain what he’s just discovered in the very first line of lyrics.

And from that day on, Rin refers to  _Breaking Free_  as ‘our’ song, and Sousuke never gets a moment’s peace until he finally agrees to do the duet with him - “but only  _once_ , got it?”

Bonus omake: He grows to like the song and they sing it every time the gang goes out for karaoke night.

* * *

Prompt by anon: Body massaging SouRin

Rin’s beginning to think he’s doing pretty well for someone giving a full body massage for the first time, until he asks Sousuke to flip over so he can work on his head and gets what is almost a pained expression in return.

It turns out he isn’t really in pain, and the problem soon becomes obvious by the small bulge in his rearranged towel once he’s finally lying on his back.

“See, this is why I didn’t want to do this at first,” he mutters as his masseur has to turn away to hide his laughter.

* * *

Prompt by anon: au where sousuke and rin are puppies :3

The little German Shepherd has no idea why the new Doberman puppy keeps making a beeline for the same things he’s going for - whether it’s a chewy toy, a ball or even one of the food bowls the pet shop owner lays out during mealtimes.

They always end up wrestling each other for the right to the object in question, and the Doberman almost always manages to pin his opponent to the ground and win the throwdown.

The German Shepherd is okay with it though - he likes how his new friend’s tail wags merrily in the air as he enjoys his prize, and if he has to go without his favourite squeaky bone then so be it.

* * *

Prompt by anon: Rin has to kill Sousuke in a mafia au

Sousuke knows that they can never hope to be together; their paths have diverged too far apart, until they’re standing on opposite sides of the great chasm that is the law and all it represents.

But he still remembers the moments in the dark of night within the holding cell, recalls the click of the key in the lock and the body that throws itself into his arms when the bars are opened, lips pressing against his just before the alarm sounds and a shadow slips into the darkness as rapid footsteps sound overhead, and it’s those memories that will remain with him no matter what happens.

So when the bullet rips through his chest he doesn’t feel shocked or betrayed or even upset, but simply smiles and reaches out a hand to steady the trembling fingers which just pulled the trigger, then wipes a tear away from the corner of a maroon eye before everything fades to black.

* * *

Prompt by anon: Rin got jealous SouRin

“I won’t let them touch you, talk to you or even  _look_  at you,” he growls, then leaves yet another glaring red bite mark on Sousuke’s collarbone while his fingers pinch and grasp and leave similar marks all over his chest. “You’re  _mine_ , got it?”

“Ye - yes,” comes the reply followed by a gasp as he practically shoves a finger slicked with lube into the tight clenching entrance, and Rin allows a grin to appear on his face before dipping down to suck on the bite.

 

 

 

 


End file.
